Tomat
by rogue noctiluca
Summary: "Sama aku? Lebih cinta mana?" "...Hn. Sekarang, tomat."


**TOMAT**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fanfic itself.

* * *

Siang yang panas di Konoha.

Cukup panas untuk membuat ninja-ninja (yang biasanya) tangguh di medan perang, tergeletak lemas di depan pendingin ruang. Ya, seperti yang bisa kita lihat di kediaman Uchiha sekarang.

Di sebuah sudut ruangan, terlihat seseorang dengan rambut _raven_, duduk bersandar di sofa putih. Tangan kirinya memegang kipas kertas yang ia kibaskan terus-terusan, dan tangan kanannya memegang _remote_ televisi—sesekali meraih irisan tomat dingin yang terhidang di hadapannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan mata indahnya—_onyx_-nya, yang sedang menekuni opera sabun mingguan dengan tatapan yang malas.

_Malas? _Memang _sangat tidak Uchiha. _Tapi siapapun akan malas jika di hari sepanas ini, kau kedatangan tamu tak diundang—tidak peduli siapa—dan ia menyabotase separuh dari sofa tempatmu bersantai. Dan terus-terusan mengoceh, sebagai tambahan.

Di ujung lainnya, seorang gadis bermahkota merah jambu, juga duduk bersandar di sofa yang sama. Dan ia terus-menerus bercerita panjang lebar, yang hanya direspon dengan 'hn' singkat dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, sementara tangan kanannya—Oh, tangan kanannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Maaf.

"... Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya berbuat seperti itu! Haah, ada-ada saja."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau menurut pendapatmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau daritadi mendengarkan?"

"...Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Gadis itu mulai marah, namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Si Tuan Rumah—meskipun hanya berupa tatapan malas dan alis yang diangkat sebelah. "Hn?"

Sakura meringis menahan marah. "Aku kan memintamu untuk menanggapi ceritaku! Kamu mendengarkan tidak sih, Sasuke-kun?". Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar kaca, tangannya hendak menjangkau irisan tomat ke-sekian yang ia makan. "Cerita, nanti. Tomat, sekarang." Tukasnya singkat.

_Tuing._

Empat buah sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis sang gadis. Ya, pernyataan Sasuke tadi memancingnya untuk mengoceh lebih banyak.

"Sebegitu pentingnya tomat?"

"Hn."

"Benar-benar cinta tomat?"

"Hn."

"Sama aku? Lebih cinta mana?"

"...Hn. Sekarang, tomat."

Dan dua buah bantal sofa mendarat di kepala sang pemuda. "Dasar nggak romantis!"

"Hn."

"Hiiih!"

Sakura memeluk bantal sofa yang tersisa sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Susah, eh, memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang _sangat_ cuek? Yang bahkan enggan menggerakkan mulutnya sedikit saja untuk memulai—atau melanjutkan—percakapan? Buktinya, sekarang saja mereka berdua sedang terjebak di dalam keheningan yang janggal. Tidak ada seorang pun yang angkat suara—kecuali para pemeran antagonis di layar kaca.

Dan tidak, sang pemilik manik _emerald_ tidak menyukai suasana begitu. Setelah menghela napas sebentar, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan (atau monolog?) mereka yang sempat terputus.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu sukanya sama laki-laki?"

_Tuing._

Sekarang, giliran pelipis kiri Sasuke yang mengeluarkan empat buah tanda siku-siku. Ia menghabiskan irisan tomat yang tersisa, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menatap intens lawan bicaranya. Agaknya pernyataan tadi melukai harga dirimu, eh, Uchiha? "Sakura..." Lanjutnya, "Atas dasar dan teori apa kau menyampaikan hipotesa kontradiksi seperti barusan? Hn?"

"Ha-habisnya kamu tidak..."

"Tidak apa?"

"Habisnya kamu tidak pernah..."

"Tidak pernah apa?"

"Habisnya kamu tidak pernah bilang ka—"

"Tidak pernah bi—"

"Berhenti memotongku, Sasuke-kun!"

"...Hn."

"Habisnya kamu tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku atau sekedar '_I love you' _atau semacamnya!"

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

"... Hn, maksudmu?"

"E-eh, maksudku, ya—kebanyakan pasangan kan, selalu bilang seperti itu waktu bertemu atau telepon, jadi—yah..."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Itu namanya tidak efisien, Sakura."

"Maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Kalau aku mencintaimu? Hn?"

"... Iya, sekali. Tidak lama setelah kau kembali kesini."

"Bagus kalau kau masih ingat." Tambahnya, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Kalau perasaanku sudah berubah, baru aku akan memberitahumu lagi." Tukasnya singkat sambil bangkit dari duduknya—hendak mengambil beberapa irisan tomat lagi, tanpa memperdulikan gadisnya yang sekarang gelagapan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

END

* * *

Word count: 592

Entah kapan terakhir kali saya ngepost fanfic... Pertama kalinya nyoba make 3rd POV. Kritik dan masukan sangat diperlukan. Thanks for reading :)

_Review?_


End file.
